happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Milkin' It
"Milkin' It" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el octavo de la segunda temporada, y el trigésimo quinto en total. Descripción del Episodio Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen en la granja. Lifty y Shifty roban una vaca de Lumpy, sólo para enredarse en algunos eventos electrizantes. ¡Este episodio es seguro para compensar algunas chispas!. Trama del Episodio Lifty y Shifty van a un granero, robando una vaca, mientras que Lumpy los persigue y grita detrás de ellos. Los hermanos ladrones tiran a la vaca en un globo de aire caliente y se van volando con su premio. Lumpy intenta sujetar la cuerda que cuelga del globo, sólo para ser arrastrado por el suelo. Su ropa es arrancada por la fricción, su estómago se raspa y es arrastrado a través de la abertura circular del pivote del globo, la que comprime el tamaño de su cuerpo, causándole la muerte. Lifty y Shifty se ríen de Lumpy, pero a su vez ven que el globo se fue directamente a una línea eléctrica. Un pájaro aterriza en la línea de alimentación y se vaporiza al instante, lo que lleva a Lifty y Shifty a hacer algo para aligerar la carga del globo. Comienzan lanzando varios objetos pesados fuera del globo. Aún en un curso directo hacia la línea de alimentación, Lifty comienza el ordeño de la vaca mientras Shifty vierte la leche del globo. Finalmente, la vaca ya no tiene nada de leche, pero todavía se dirigen a la línea de alimentación. Lifty se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué hacer, pero Shifty tiene un plan para no llegar a la línea de alta tensión. A sangre fria Shifty lanza a Lifty del globo, donde se empaló horriblemente en un árbol de pino. El globo pasa sobre la línea de alimentación y Shifty comienza a saltar arriba y abajo celebrando. La cesta se rompe, sin embargo, Shifty agarra las ubres de la vaca para salvar su vida. Shifty ve que el globo se dirige a un molino de viento en movimiento rápido, y él está colgando por debajo de la canasta, Shifty comenzará a ser cortado por las cuchillas. Sus intestinos quedan atrapados en una de las hojas, y su médula espinal está destrozada por su negativa al desprenderse de la vaca. Shifty gira alrededor de los molinos de viento en varias ocasiones antes de finalmente detenerse muerto. La vaca sale del globo, que aterriza cerca, y comienza a comer un poco de hierba. Antes de que termine el episodio, las ubres de la vaca se hinchan. Moraleja "Don't cry over spilled milk!" (¡No llores por la leche derramada!). Muertes #Lumpy es forzado a traves de un pequeño agujero. #Un ave es electrocutada y desintegrada por un cable de energia. #Lifty es empalado en un árbol. #Shifty es cortado por un molino. Errores *Cuando Lifty y Shifty tiran la vaca en la canasta está de cabeza, pero en la siguiente escena está parada normalmente. *Cuando Shifty está tirando la leche de vaca, aparece una breve imagen de Shifty enrullado en el molino de viento con sus organos expuestos Destruccion #La canasta de globos de aire caliente se rompe después de que Shifty salta en celebración. Curiosidades *Luego de ser ordeñada excesivamente, la apariencia de la Vaca es similar a la que aparece en Dunce Upon a Time. *El Ídolo Maldito es uno de los objetos que Lifty y Shifty tiran de la canasta. Posiblemente lo ocurrido en el episodio sea su culpa. *El Reno que aparece en el Reindeer Kringle aparece al fondo, cuando Lifty muere. *Este episodio contiene la primera ocasión de la serie de internet, y una de las cuatro ocasiones en la serie entera, donde Lifty muere antes que Shifty. *El comienzo de este episodio, tanto la música como Lifty y Shifty escapando de Lumpy, es la misma que en el episodio Meat Me for Lunch *Cuando Lifty muere, sus órganos parecen formar los adornos de un árbol de navidad. *La muerte de Lifty es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en Who's to Flame?. *Lifty grita el nombre de su hermano mientras cae.(debatible) *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en Junk in the Trunk. *Este es uno de los episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de direcciones. *Esta es la primera vez que Shifty mata a Lifty intencionalmente. *Sin contar a la vaca nadie sobrevive en este episodio. *Este episodio introduce la traicion de Shifty hacia Lifty. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Milkin' It Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios con un Asesinato Categoría:Episodios 2002 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy